New Horizons Wiki
Welcome to the New Horizons Wiki The highly-anticipated, much-delayed and extremely useful wiki for the New Horizons TV Tropes RP! Dat's lamé. The State of the Galaxy (at game start) For as long as there has been spaceflight, there has been war. From the moment you took your first tentative steps into the galaxy at large, you were assured of two things: you were at war, and you were going to lose. Since time immemorial, the Known Galaxy has been a battleground, divided between the deadliest superpowers in history; the Yohzhu Empire and the Tennosian Allied Worlds Nation. Caught between the vaunted starfleet of the Empire and the terrifying “psionic” abilities of the Alliance, you have suffered greatly. As the titans clashed, tearing up the galaxy in their wake, all you could do was try to keep out from underfoot, and hope your new overlords didn't notice you. Those who stood up were crushed, those who fled were chased, and those who hid were inevitably found. And then, things changed. Abruptly, the war was declared to be “over”, replaced by an “indefinite ceasefire”. The battle-lines that had once seemed so fluid - shifting and changing almost daily - suddenly solidified, and evaporated. Offensives were withdrawn, bases were scuttled, and even occupation forces began to thin. And when the last of their forces left your space, your ever-gracious overlords delivered you the good news: they, in their infinite generosity, had decided to release you from your bonds. You were free! Free from the boot-heels of both the Empire and the Alliance. No longer did you have to fear the displeasure of your conquerors, no longer did you feel the uncertainty of “what side of the lines will we be on tomorrow?”, “who will be our oppressor today?” No more! Freedom, at last! The transition was sudden, chaotic and difficult... But in the end, you made it. That was 80 years ago, to the day. That galaxy has heard very little from either the Empire or the Alliance since then, though things have not exactly been quiet since then. Civil wars, border skirmishes, simmering tensions and a plague of pirates all weigh heavily on the denizens of the galaxy. A great deal of pressure is placed upon the ambassadors of the Galactic Nations, the front-lines in the struggle for galactic peace and stability. And for those in the know, those in the upper echelons of government, the 80th anniversary of your freedom is marred by the reports your spies return with: the Empire engages in massive top-secret construction projects, and the Alliance's leaders hold secret meetings with increasing regularity. Are they preparing to restart the war? Or is something else afoot? Hope that you don't have to find out the hard way... Things to Remember *The GN was founded 50 years ago. Thus, the 80th anniversary of your freedom is also the 50th anniversary of the GN's founding. Isn't that nice? *The Yohzhu Empire as Overlords : they were huge jerks, but at least they kept the shipping lines safe. A highly individualistic bunch, how much a given planet suffered under their rule depended largely on on the whims of the local occupation force's commander. Regardless, Yohzhu occupation forces demanded tribute on a monthly basis, just as a matter of course. This included common materials for maintenance and repair, luxury goods like and art and local artifacts, and slaves. Attempts to sabotage or otherwise resist the timely surrender of tribute resulted in a city, suburb, town , village or other such cluster of population being chosen at random and obliterated from orbit. *The Tennosian Allied Worlds Nation as Overlords : they were huge jerks, but at least they didn't enslave you... Unlike their counterparts in the Empire, Tennosians rarely, if ever, made contact with the people they were occupying, and indeed, maintained a minimal presence on the surface of occupied worlds. This did not stop them from harming you in other ways, though. Population centres frequently found themselves struggling with mysterious and often severe illnesses with a high mortality rate and unknown means of transmission. After a seemingly-arbitrary amount of time – or people - had passed, these illness would disappear as abruptly and mysteriously as they had appeared, sometimes leaving behind lasting mutations (and not in a cool way, either). These are generally accepted to be the results of “science experiments” conducted by the Alliance. How or why they do this is unknown. *Both the Empire and the Alliance considered you beneath their notice until you achieved FTL technology, at which point you were conquered within a few years of them discovering you. *The battle lines changed frequently, and thus you spent time under the yoke of both the Empire and the Alliance. Possibly at the same time, if your nation was ever unlucky enough to be bisected by the lines. Latest activity Category:Browse